


Cold Winter Days

by MadamKREMsin



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamKREMsin/pseuds/MadamKREMsin
Summary: It's first thing in the morning and Elmer is begging Albert to get out of bed. But it's cold. Really cold. Wow not fun.~Sin





	Cold Winter Days

“Come on! It’ll be fun!” Elmer begged, grasping at Albert’s hands and attempting to drag him out of his bed.

“Not happenin’. I’m staying right where its warm.” Albert pulled back and squeezed himself under his too-thin blankets.

“I’ll spot you papes if you say yes.” He grasped the edge of Albert’s blanket and pulled it away.

“We’re gonna freeze if we go out there!” Albert tried to snatch it back.

“Please?” Elmer asked, and Albert sighed. 

“...Fine.” Albert threw away the rest of his blanket and turned to get off his bed. He tentatively put a foot onto the floor, only to hiss at how cold it was. He  _ really _ didn’t want to do this, but he would for his Elmer. 

“I’ll go grab some gloves!” He raced off, leaving Albert to shrug his way into a coat. They’d had better luck with headlines recently, so they’d been well off enough to be able to buy each newsie a coat, and a few pairs of gloves shared between all the lodgers. It wasn’t anything fancy, but hopefully they wouldn’t catch frostbite.

Soon enough, Elmer was back and chucking a pair at Albert. He caught them just on time and pulled them on. 

“You owe me.” Albert said.

“I’ll make it up to you.” Elmer grinned and waddled up to Albert to give him a hug, resting his head against the scratchy woolen fabric of his jacket. Albert gave a hum, the rumble able to be felt through his chest.

The pair set out to leave the lodge, taking care to not wake the other boys. It was still fairly early and many were taking today as a day to get some much needed rest. Stepping outside the lodge, they were met with a massive amount of snow. There was enough that most businesses had closed for the day. With nobody leaving their houses there would be nobody to sell papes to.

The crisp taste of snow in the air left Elmer beaming like an idiot, a carefree giggle rising up in his throat. All Albert could do was stare at him, at the patchy redness of his cold nose, the flakes caught in his dark hair, the look of pure joy on Elmer’s face and try not to immediately pull him into his arms. They had a mission, and there was no way he would fail. 

“Let’s build this snowman.” Albert declared.


End file.
